Somewhere Only We Know
by katycatcolfer
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt with a picnic and performance. Brief nudity, implied sex and making out.


Kurt rolled over and groaned. His hand moved through over-gelled hair and he opened his eyes. There he was, looking cute as ever. His hair managed to stay perfect even through last night's... rigorous activities. Kurt, he was sure, had no such luck. Blaine's long eyelashes were lightly resting on his cheek. Kurt leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly, so as not to disturb him. Despite his soft touch, Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt giggled and they continued to kiss him more and more passionately. They both moved their hands to each other and started breathing heavily. "Good morning, Sunshine," Kurt whispered. "Morning Kurt," Blaine whispered back. They stopped kissing and stared at each other for a minute. They were content to stay there, staring into each other's eyes forever.

Finally, Kurt sat up. "I was going to make us some omelets, you want one?"

"Of course! Anything you make will be delicious."

"True, true." He leaned over to kiss Blaine again then got out of bed to get dressed. He was painfully aware of Blaine staring at his exposed butt and turned around to shoot him a glare. Blaine chuckled and then got up to retrieve his own clothes from the floor. Several minutes later, Kurt emerged in a fabulous outfit. Blaine was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. He had obviously been bored from waiting for Kurt to get ready. When he looked up though, his face lit up.

"You're perfect."

"No... _You're _perfect," Kurt quickly responded. The two of them headed hand-in-hand downstairs to make breakfast.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I love spending time with you." He smiled.

"So do I." Kurt smiled back.

"You know what?" Blaine stopped, "forget breakfast. Let's go to this special place I know."

"Is it public?" Kurt asked nervously, "I didn't fix my hair!" Blaine chuckled.

"No, it's not, but you look perfect anyways."

"OK..." Kurt grumbled. Blaine dragged Kurt to his car and hopped in the driver's seat.

They drove for awhile, past Burt's tire store, Scandals and even Dalton.

"How much longer is it going to be, Blaine?"

"We're almost there." Sure enough, they pulled over to the side of the road.

"Is something wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Nothing's wrong, we're here." Kurt stared, horrified, at a small path sure to ruin his designer clothes.

Sensing his worry, Blaine reassured him, "C'mon Kurt, it'll be fine, I'll clear the way for you." Kurt reluctantly followed Blaine as his Prince Charming parted twigs and leaves for him. Blaine stopped abruptly and Kurt looked up.

"We're here," Blaine said.

Kurt's jaw dropped. This was the place of his dreams. Lush green grass sprinkled with colorful flowers, surrounded by tall, comforting trees. It was gorgeous. In the middle of it all was a red checkered picnic blanket with a cooler on top of it. Kurt quickly hurried to it and sat down as gracefully as he could manage with all his excitement. He looked back to a broadly smiling Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine. It's... Perfect." Blaine sat down on the blanket next to him and they sat, embracing each other for awhile. Eventually, Blaine moved over to the cooler.

"I'm starving, let's she what's in here, shall we?" He turned his back to pull out assorted cheeses, sausages, fruit and crackers. He then continued to pull out sparkling cider and two champagne glasses.

"Blaine, you have outdone yourself."

"I'm not even done yet, wait for it." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but patiently waited on the blanket. Blaine reached behind the cooler to grab a stereo that Kurt had failed to notice before.

"Remember when I sang, 'Somewhere Only We Know?'"

"Of course, that was my favorite song you've ever sung."

"I know, and since it's so fitting for right now..." Blaine pressed play on the stereo and Kurt already started to tear up as he heard the intro.

Blaine stood up and started singing.

"_I walked across, an empty land. _

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. _

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet. _

_Sat by the river and it made me complete. _

_Oh simple thing," _he gazed at Kurt, "_where have you gone. _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. _

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

_I came across a fallen tree. _

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place we used to love? _

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_" Kurt nodded, holding back tears.

"_Oh simple thing,_ _where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. _

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." _He then reached down to pull Kurt up and they started ballroom dancing.

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go. _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know. _

_This could be the end of everything, _

_so why don't we go, somewhere only we know?" _Blaine gestured around them._ "Somewhere only we know... _

_And if you have a minute why don't we go. _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know. _

_This could be the end of everything. _

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go. _

_Ooooooaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaah. _

_This could be the end of everything. _

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know? _

_Somewhere only we know. _

_Somewhere only we know."_

They plopped down on the blanket, breathing heavily and staring lovingly at each other. They lay down and started kissing passionately. This continued for some time until they ran out of breath and just laid there, catching their breath. Finally, they sat up and Blaine poured them cider while Kurt prepared the food.

"Where'd you get all this fancy cheese and sausage? It's nearly impossible to find this in Lima!"

"That's because I didn't get them in Lima."

"You blow me away." The boys finally got to eating and talking. It was a normal conversation, but it was the best one they've ever had. That night they slept under the stars together. They dreamed happy, blissful dreams of each other.


End file.
